


Last Regret

by Multi_Muse_Momo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Muse_Momo/pseuds/Multi_Muse_Momo
Summary: Just a really short story from an awkward writer.





	Last Regret

 If he knew then what he knew now, maybe he would have done things differently. Perhaps he could have told her how he felt. How he adored every one of her little quirks. And yet, he couldn’t. Day after day, year after year, he said nothing of his affection. Simply choosing to enjoy the life that they had as friends. But it was never enough, was it? To look upon her sweet face day by day amidst the scattered papers of their work. To imagine the very taste of her lips on his; The thought alone was intoxicating. Alas, he would never come to know it.

 He remembered the day she told him she was to marry. How angry he had been - but not at her. Never at her, for she was his muse. His secret love. But he could never tell her now. Not when she was already so unbelievably happy. Over time, that happiness grew. She had kids, a loving husband, and then grandkids too. And all the while, he’d find himself fading into memory. That was until the day he saw her again.

  
 For the longest time, he sat with her that day. Talking about this and that. About how he could never tell her his greatest secret. But now it seemed as if he was finally ready. With a heavy breath, the man leaned in. And then he’d whisper: “I was always in love with you. Your laughter, your tears, everything down to the freckles that stained your nose. I loved you, my dearest, for the way your eyes sparkled even in their old age. Like copper against honey, they were always so warm...”  
He could feel the tears swell and roll down his ancient cheek. He had finally said it. That feeling which weighed so heavily on his chest was gone. Now, for the first time, he was at peace. Leaned against her tombstone, the man of seventy closed his eyes. That was when he felt it. A ghostly caress. A tender kiss.

 With his final breath, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> NOT ALL MY STORIES ARE THIS SHORT, I PROMISE!!!  
> But I hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
